Episodes
BOOK ONE Chapter 1 * Episode 0 - Preface In which we meet our hosts, learn about our characters, and Laura forgets what game we’re playing. Get ready playtesters, we’re ramping up fast! * Chapter 1, Verse 1 - Are There Other Ways? Sabux is headed home to the Olive Branch, his family's inn. Meanwhile, Anisette is woken up by a loud knock at the door to his shop by the insurance collectors, Maul and Gurk In the temple district, Mona is also woken by Sister Isabel. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 2 - Four is Also A Number Mona, Sabux, and Anisette follow the halfling they saved in the Bazaar to his leather working shop and then get a reading from a fortune teller. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 3 - I Imagine You're Going to Do Something With That Bag of Fish Anisette, Mona and Sabux travel to The 9 Hells with Samantha, purchase a copy of Magda Seen and walk to the Crows Nest. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 4 - How Can A Corner Be Out of Order? In the fourth verse of our tale. Anisette and Sabux look into the Demon attacks across the city while Mona does a bit of (ok…a lot of) day drinking. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 5 - Avoid the Void In the fifth verse of our tale, our loveable heroes Anisette, Mona and Sabux meet at the Nine Hells. They travel across the Warrens making stops along the way at some of Melach’s most popular locales. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 6 - May Lystra Bless Your Seed Our heroes Anisette, Mona and Sabux go their separate ways to explore three of the treasured locales of Melach. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 7 - I Love Street Meat Mona picks up Sabux from the bar, Anisette wraps up his lovely date with Tiffany, and all of our heroes journey to Sophonisba's house to see what she wants from Mona. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 8 - Nobody Bows to Butlers Our heroes make their final decisions about whether or not to team up with Sophonisba and murder Gisko. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 9 - Just Enough to See My Little Goblin Butt Our heroes honor the life of Sabux’s grandfather Saul by attending his funeral. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 10 - I Feel Happy of Myself Things continue to go bad for our heroes as we wait on tenterhooks to find out the fate of Sabux. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 11 - Don't Counter Talk Me Boy The chaos of the Battle at Graveyard Hill has calmed and the fallout begins. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 12 - Mom! Let's Do Some Shots! Our heroes discover the fate of The 9 Hells after the passing of Iron. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 13 - The Taste That Kids Love Sabux learns how to run a bar all on his own. Tiffany prepares for adventure, and Pink and Smooth perform the most punk rock show you’ve ever not actually heard. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 14 - The Pink and Smooth Clause We learn what happened after the long night at The 9 Hells. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 15 - Drowned in a Brook Our heroes take some MORE time to figure out how the financial world of Melach works. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 16 - Everybody's a Rogue At Their Art We follow Maul to the end of the line in the high rise condominium. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 17 - Let's See How Hard You Pray We find out the ethical alignment of our stressed out adventurers. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 18 - Not a Crit But a Hit WE ENCOUNTER OUR FIRST PUZZLE! See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 19 - All I got Was This Lousy Casserole Our tale our heroes spend some time to collect themselves and ponder the way ahead. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 20 - She Has Only Got to Say Silence and Death Our heroes further explore the city underneath the city of Melach. See more... * Chapter 1, Verse 21 - Robin My Wayfinder Our heroes move deeper into the underground city. See more... Chapter 2 * Chapter 2, Verse 1 - Oh! So Many Gloryholes! Our heroes return to the upper lands of the Warrens and find out what happens next after earning gold and saving so many lives in the Warrens. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 2 - Sisterhood of the Traveling Demon Pants Our heroes meet with Sophonisba to seek permission to pull their “hero?” See more... * Interlude - Monster Hearts - 1 of 2 - Wavy Fingers Welcome to James O'Barr High in the town of Point Grey. The year is 1996. Join in as our weird crew role-plays all of our deepest, darkest, carnal desires as high schoolers. See more... * Interlude - Monster Hearts - 2 of 3 - Some Sweet Lovin Join us back on the beachside football field/party area/cliff overhang as we explore the mysterious disappearances happening around Point Grey. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 3 - What Do You Know About the Sea Tramp Our heroes venture forth to meet their second member of the Saba’a. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 4 - Best Tie Job in the World Our heroes make their way on to The Sea Tramp and set forth on an adventure! See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 5 - For Sure the Big Spoon Our heroes figure out what to do with the boat they just commandeered. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 6 - Bow, B.O.W, Bastards of the Warrens Our heroes unite at The good ol' 9 Hells to discuss future plans. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 7 - Make You Look Like a Peacock Our heroes must prepare themselves to meet Queen Dido! See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 8 - Blood Type is D+ Our heroes begin by after a squabble was had and they go their separate ways. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 9 - Your Taint Has Been Removed Our heroes chat more with Ian about the mystery of Satviki's random word "Riverwood". See more... * Interlude - Q&A Number 1 Question everything!! Okay well maybe just us. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 10 - Zombie Blood in my Mouth Anisette, Mona, and Sabux venture down to explore the underground city. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 11 - See the Size of That Chicken? Our heroes blunder from one dangerous encounter to the next and find themselves in a deeper peril than they expect. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 12 - Matt Demon Our heroes recover from their battle with the gelatinous cube. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 13 - Pizza Rolls!!! Our heroes find out how badly trapped doors are. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 14 - "Splorch!" Our heroes mull over the evenings events. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 15 - Boobies of Life Our heroes leave town with a small platoon of the city guard to investigate claims of gnolls attacking refugees on the way in to Melach. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 16 - Juicy Doo We Do Our heroes speak with Hannibal about the dangers they had encountered in the Rashindu Plains. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 17 - Cursed Gnoll More Our heroes fight off the incoming Gnoll ambush. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 18 - Hamilton, Hamilcar, Hannibal Anisette, Mona, and Sabux accompany the band of refugees back to Melach. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 19 - Buff Tan Santa Clause Our heroes begin another day in Melach taking care of business. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 20 - Kiss Me With Your Blood Stained Lips Our heroes finish up their menial tasks before heading off to prepare for their date nights. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 21 - Rage Boner Our heroes finish up their dates and get back to business. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 22 - Black Velvet Our heroes meet with the Buff Tan Santa Claus, Ian, to decide what needs to be done next to protect the Refugees and the citizens of Melach. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 23 - Welcome To Ropa! Our heroes make final arrangements before heading off to visit the queen. See more... * Chapter 2, Verse 24 - Bow to Butlers, Kneel to Queens Our heroes get ready for an extended absence from Melach before they attend the Queen's award ceremony. See more... Chapter 3 * Chapter 3, Verse 1 - Cute Girl Bop Our knights of the realm party till the wee hours as guests of honor. Or queen's friends if you will. See more... * Chapter 3, Verse 2 - You Stop Grumping, Grumpy Pants Our heroes come down off the high of the ball and plan out their next move. See more... * Chapter 3, Verse 3 - Fancy Pony Our heroes journey out into the plains. See more... * Chapter 3, Verse 4 - Roll Free, Drink Hard Our intrepid adventurers plunge deeper into the Rashindu Plains. See more... * Chapter 3, Verse 5 - Not With A 2 Baru our heroes do battle with a LAND SHARK! See more... * Chapter 3, Verse 6 - That's Dumb, I Love You Our heroes trek ever closer to Fort Kalifas. See more... * Chapter 3, Verse 7 - This is A Tropical Assault Our band of heroes find sanctuary within the sheltering walls of the abandoned Rashindu village. See more... * Chapter 3, Verse 8 - Maveth Told Me to Say Hello Our band of heroes are trapped inside the sheltering walls of the Rashndi village. See more... * Chapter 3, Verse 9 - Oh Good, Skellys Will our heroes, weakened and depleted, have what it takes to survive? See more... * Chapter 3, Verse 10 - It's Australian For Beer Our heroes step out of the frying pan and into the fire. See more... * Chapter 3, Verse 11 - He's Got A Song In His Heart, It's Called Bourbon Anisette and Baru go on the prowl and our heroes brace themselves for the arrival of The Hurler. See more... * Chapter 3, Verse 12 - Take the Girl Beset by enemies on all sides, Anisette, Mona, and Sabux fight for their lives and for the lives of their friends. See more... * Chapter 3, Verse 13 - Back to Back Murder Champ Swarmed by hyenas and with the Hurler still on the prowl, our noble warriors fight for their lives. See more... * Chapter 3, Verse 14 - There's Your Guidance Sound: Our heroes, all beaten and battered yet victorious, nurse their wounds. See more... * Chapter 3, Verse 15 - I Give You Tacos You Give Me This Anisette and Sabux come face to face with a familiar foe as they seek answers from the dead. See more... * Chapter 3, Verse 16 - Shroom Stew Scattered across the plains and burdened with yet another tragic loss, our heroes must find their own way to Fort Kaifas. See more... Chapter 4 * Chapter 4, Verse 1 - He Thinks He’s A Wizard Safe behind the walls of Fort Kalifias and reunited with Robin at long last, of intrepid adventurers make plans. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 2 - Super Baby After a week of travel fraught with heartache and disaster, our heroes take some much needed time to decompress. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 3 - I’ll Bend Your Canyon Leaping from the backs of soaring dire bats, our triumphant triad plunges down. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 4 - A Trivial Encounter Mona & The Disaster Boys face off against a familiar foe. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 5 - Biggest Genitals You Ever Saw Upon defeating the base’s cleaning service, our heroes find themselves faced with wonders the likes they have never seen. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 6 - My Hero Points Hurt Having defeated the lone ghast, our heroes dive deeper into the mysterious of this strange place. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 7 - It Ain’t Fun Dip Anisette. Mona and Sabux fight for their lives against the twisted, malformed, undead elves. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 8 - Perception Check Anisette, Mona & Sabux race against time to find the key card. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 9 - We Can Beat Him Mona, Anisette and Sabux are finally delving into the deepest reaches of the military instillation, Mona, Anisette and Sabux. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 10 - The Pump Primes Backward Our heroes are faced with one of the most dreaded foes. A puzzle. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 11 - I Got A 4! Our heroes, feeling reinvigorated, attempt to head up to the main level and fly themselves out of there. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 12 - Shaft Manipulation The heat is on in the Wealhouse as Anisette, Mona & Sabux must overcome themselves. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 13 - Playing Cards While the World Ends Mona & The Disaster Boys prepare to bring the pain to the forces of the Daughter of Hate. See more... *Chapter 4, Verse 14 - Friends Don’t Take Friends Body’s Our heroes, split up with no plan to meet again, discover the fallout from their actions in Verse 13. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 15 - Baptism of Bastardness After saying their heartfelt goodbyes, Anisette, Mona & Sabux travel back to Melach. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 16 - Four Corners of A Circle Having come upon the Keep of the Sorcerer king Anisette, Darib Mona & Sabux aim to sneak their way inside. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse17 - The Only Pain I Ever Gnome Inside the walls of the keep of the Sorcerer King, our heroes totally blow the element of surprise. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 18 - Flutterbys In Your Tum-Tum Split up, our heroes know that the Daughter of Hate awaits them. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 19 - I Forgot About the Laser Boobs Reunited within the keep of the sorcerer king, Mona & the Disaster Boys ascend to the heights of the keep. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 20 - That Ain’t Cow With the Daughter of Hate out of the way, the party should be rejoicing, why aren't they? See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 21 - Trash Heroes Down deep in a trash pit, our reluctant heroes hurry to free the fifty goblins that are being held captive somewhere in the bowls of the keep. Will they make it in time? See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 22 - Reshi A new ally arrives from an unexpected quarter. Plans are made. Something interesting is found in the dungeons of the sorcerer king. See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 23 - I’m not thinking, I’m doing What is this strangulations knife our heroes found? See more... * Chapter 4, Verse 24 - I’ll See You In Another Life With their plans set and their goodbyes said, our heroes set out towards Fort Kalifas. See more.... * Chapter 5, Verse 25 - The Hinky Die Dies Faced with another puzzle from the amazing Wally D, our heroes must use all their wits to find their way out. See more... *Chapter 4, Verse 26 - Thighs of War Faced with a grisly murder scene, our heroes split up to fetch the authorities. See more... *Chapter 4, Verse 27 - Hostie With the Mostie Now looking their best, our unlikely heroes trek into the Bosque woods. See more... *Chapter 4, Verse 28 - Tevin & Torak Finally reaching the ancient ruins outside of Rosa, our heros stumble into the the idle of a blood-soaked ritual. See more... *Chapter 4, Verse 29 - Night Thing In A Dusty Study Mona & the Disaster Boys uncover some truths about the original purpose of these forsaken ruins. See more... Chapter 5 * Chapter 5, Verse 1 - Accounting: The Roleplaying Game Mona & the Disaster Boys find their homecoming not as joyous as they would have hoped. See more... * Chapter 5, Verse 2 - The Best Kind Of Lie Anisette, Mona and Sabux have a meeting with Queen Dido, then come to a world changing revelation. See more... * Chapter 5, Verse 3 - Just the Guy Who Ended the World After a bustling night at the 9 Hells & 9 Belles, our heroes start to search for their missing friend. See more... * Chapter 5, Verse 4 - I Like Drinking Outside As Mona and Sabux “investigate” the opium den beneath The Void. See more... * Chapter 5, Verse 5 - Mona Did It A horrific scene greets our heroes as they investigate Randy’s apartment. See more... * Chapter 5, Verse 6 - Meat in the Disaster Boys Sandwich Anisette, Mona and Sabux face off against their hated foe, Jeff. See more... * Chapter 5, Verse 7 - Ding Dong the Jeff is Dead After defeating one of their most hated foes, Mona & the Disaster Boys investigate warehouse 19. See more... * Chapter 5, Verse 8 - Wait…Are We Rolling Athletics? Aboard the Claymore, our heroes sail their way across the Sulah sea. See more... * Chapter 5, Verse 9 - That’s Why I’m Primal Like This Our heroes make contact with the beautiful and mysterious Maven Kraft. See more... * Chapter 5, Verse 10 - Say Oh Goodness One More Time… Mona & the Disaster Boys must get Professor Wolfstone outside of the anti-magic field. See more... * Chapter 5, Verse 11 - I Made Our Minis Hug Our heroes teleport into the midst of a Vez prison camp outside Riverwood. See more... * Chapter 5, Verse 12 - Live and Let Die This is it. Our super-sized, extra-large, quadruple-decker season finale! See more... BOOK TWO Chapter 1 * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 1 - Deep Anxiety in My Soul Six months after the explosion, our heroes find out how lived and who died. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 2 - Friends that do Hand Stuff Our heroes meet back up at The 9 Hells to discuss, “what comes next?”. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 3 - Never Had to Knock On Wood We take a look inside the minds of three delegates sent to Queen Dido. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 4 - Boob Holdin’ Hand Layin’ Our heroes face off with another “trival” encounter that rocks their world. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 5 - Naw Bro, He Died After the surviving the battle with the two etins, Mona & the Disaster Boys continue north. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 6 - You Have That Spell? I Love That Spell. What Does That Spell Do? Our heroes must fight for their lives while still coming down off their mushroom high. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 7 - Mona’s Tale Climb aboard with Mona and the Disaster Boys, onto the Salty Kraken to sail the seas of the skies. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 8 - A Fistful of Dwarves Aboard The Salty Kraken, Anisette and Ugly Eye make an unsettling discovery. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 9 - Grab Your Ranged Weapons! Our heroes must choose between having the Salty Kraken boarded or defying holy law. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 10 - Paper Mache Hooks After surviving the fight with the celestials, our heroes settle in for some well-deserved R&R. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 11 - History is a Mess The journey in the air to Lystrania nears its end, our heroes must decide what to do next. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 12 - What the Fox is This? Our heroes plunge into the inky black abyass of the sacred caves. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 13 - Touch it With Your Snake Will Anisette, Mona, and Sabux find their way through the tricks and traps of the sacred caves? See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 14 - You’re Elixing Blood Right Now They must fight for their lives against the toughest beast they’ve faced so far. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 15 - I’m Not A Phlebotomist Having survived the fight of their llives, our heroes explore in inner sanctum of the Sacred Caves. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 16 - Tug Three Times If You’re Dead Our heroes uncover a secret entrance leading down into the ancient catacombs. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 17 - I Feel 5 Less Better At Swimming Will Mona & the Disaster Boys solve the puzzle in time? See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 18 - You’re Humannoying Right Now Our heroes find Mona’s ex-lover embroiled in heated conversation. See more... * Interlude - Monster Hearts - 3 of 2 - You Can Only Die Once Our sexy teens are back, and Point Grey will never be the same! See more... * Interlude - Monster Hearts 4 of 2 - No Fear Tank Top Something dark is happening in Point Grey, and no one can be trusted. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 19 - Conga Line of Death Mona & the Disaster Boys have roused a winged, scaled monstrosity. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 20 - Six Seconds and You’re Done! Our heroes stand triumphant on the field of victory. What treasures did their enemies possess? See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 21 - Mardok Sabux, Anisette, and Mona trek through the Skald-Berg mountains. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 22 - This Isn’t Where I Parked My Car The morning after the shargoth attack, our heroes come face to face with a patrol of dwarves. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 23 - Take That Up the Acid Mona & the Disaster Boys must battle their way to the adamantine mines. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 24 - We’ve Made A Horrible Mistake Sabux, Anisette, & Mona decide to have one more encounter before reaching the dwarven mines. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 1, Verse 25 - See You In Another Life Mona & the Disaster Boys head through the tunnel found in the tomb of Orothrax. See more... Chapter 2 * Book 2, Chapter 2, Verse 1 - Mona Mona must struggle to bring the slaves she rescued to freedom. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 2, Verse 2 - The Disaster Boys Anisette and Sabux must find a place to rest after destroying the dwarven adamantine mine. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 2, Verse 3 - Sometimes You Gotta Move Back to Move Forward Reunited around the table, but not on Tychon, our heroes forge their own path. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 2, Verse 4 - I’m Not There You Can’t Yell At Me Mona is ambushed while the Disaster Boys investigate a circle of stones. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 2, Verse 5 - Dreaming Mona leads her band of refugees as Anisette and Sabux enter a strange cabin. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 2, Verse 6 - Dire is Fantasy For Big After some strange dreams and prophetic writings, our heroes blaze a new trail to reunite. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 2, Verse 7 - Let's Have A Threesome! The Disaster Boys lay siege to the quaint little river village while Mona faces off against a foul demon. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 2, Verse 8 - Here We Are, Just Trying to Save the World Finally our two groups of heroes are on a collision course with each other. See more... Chapter 3 * Book 2, Chapter 3, Verse 1 - Show Her Your Thing Safe and sound in the town of Kaspian, Mona and the Disaster Boys are back together! See more... * Book 2, Chapter 3, Verse 2 - I Hate Clean Passageways Mona and the Disaster Boys find themselves inside the rumored dangerous wizards tower. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 3, Verse 3 - Best Chowder in the Empire Safely atop Baceth's tower, our heroes find themselves in a nicely appointed study. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 3, Verse 4 - Do They Kiss? Do They Kiss? Our heroes set sail on Dragons Breath, the trusty vessel of Capt. Johnathon Fogsmoore. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 3, Verse 5 - Sea of Bones Journeying across the arctic ocean, Mona & the Disaster Boys must find ways to occupy their time. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 3, Verse 6 - The Most Least Sexiest Thing Scripts in hand, Mona & the Disaster Boys prepare themselves for their most challenging mission yet. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 3, Verse 7 - Are You Guys Spies? Mona & the Disaster Boys find themselves in the midst of the exploratory arm of the Vez military. See more... * Book 2, Chapter 3, Verse 8 - ?? Things * Book 2, Chapter 3, Verse 9 - ?? Words